


Angel Eyes and Wild Hearts

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Hyde planned to rescue his siblings by kidnapping the sheriff’s nephew but he accidentally took Licht instead. He couldn’t let him go without putting his family in danger so he is stuck with the delusional angel until he could think of a new plan. Licht didn’t care how dangerous the Servamps were, he was determined to bring his kidnapper to justice. Of course, it was difficult to tame the wild heart of a Servamp.{LawLicht//Historical Western AU}





	1. Chapter 1

“Here you go, Pegasus.” Licht spoke softly to his horse and held out an apple for it to eat. He smiled brightly as it ate from his hand and he stroked its mane with his free hand. A part of him was tempted to take it out for another ride but he already rode through most of the afternoon and his horse was tired. He loved to ride because it was the closest he could come to flying like an angel.

“We’ll go to the watering hole next time,” He promised and Pegasus playfully nudged him with its nose. Some people would call him delusional but he always thought the white horse could understand him. He would love to ride Pegasus further than that but he knew that his parents would never allow him to. It was too dangerous to travel when the Servamps were still a threat.

Licht heard a commotion outside the stables and wondered what it could be. He locked Pegasus’s stall before he went out to investigate. Outside, people were lining the streets to watch a prison wagon pass. There was a woman with long violet hair inside and she was chained. He wondered what the woman did because it was rare for men to be so cautious of a woman’s strength that they had to chain her.

He searched the crowd until he found Mahiru and made his way to him. Mahiru’s uncle was the sheriff of the town so he would most likely know who the woman was. Licht called his friend’s name to catch his attention before asking, “Who is that woman?”

“She’s a Servamp.” He answered him and Licht’s eyes widened. Mahiru could understand the shock because it was unexpected that one of the infamous Servamps would be a woman. The Servamps were a family of fugitive that recently escaped the C3’s custody. They placed a large bounty on each Servamp that would tempt even a saint.

“With that woman captured, we have two of the eight Servamps now.” Mahiru mumbled with a concerned frown. The town needed the money but, according to all the rumours, the Servamps were a dangerous group. His uncle was keeping them in the town’s small jail and Mahiru was worried that the other Servamps would attack to free them. The only thing more famous than their crimes was their loyalty to each other. “I heard that the other six haven’t been caught yet.”

“If they do show themselves, I’ll take them down.” Licht said confidently and Mahiru smiled wearily at his declaration. Ever since they were young, Licht had dreamed of going on sweeping adventures and he was proficient at fighting. Unfortunately, he never had the opportunity to leave their town because his family needed him to help take care of their hotel.

“You two shouldn’t concern yourself with the Servamps.” They both turned to see Kuro standing next to Mahiru. He walked so quietly that it was almost like he suddenly appeared beside them. “The further you two are from them, the safer you are. Mahiru, I know your uncle’s the sheriff but don’t go to the jail while they’re staying there. Promise me.”

“You know I bring my uncle lunch every day.” Mahiru argued with him lightly. When he looked up at Kuro, he saw the concern in his eyes. “Thanks for worrying about me but I’ll be alright. I’m only dropping off his lunch so I won’t go into the back where the cells are.”

“I’ll still feel better knowing that you’re safe. From now on, can I go with you?” Kuro asked and tucked Mahiru’s hair behind his ear. He blushed in reaction to that light touch and Licht subtly edged away from them to give them their privacy. Mahiru and Licht knew each other since they were young so he could easily see how smitten he was with Kuro.

A month ago, Mahiru found Kuro injured and bleeding in front of his home. Mahiru decided to nurse him back to health and the two had been close ever since. Kuro said his family was attacked by the Servamps and he didn’t have a home to return to so he stayed with Mahiru and helped him with odd jobs.

Licht turned away from the pair and watched the prison wagon. The woman inside had a hard glare but she appeared completely calm. Considering the rumours, he thought the Servamps would be more violent. He turned away from the woman and made his way back to his horse. At that time, he didn’t think would meet another Servamp and went about his day.

* * *

“Licht, you’re still here? I’m so glad I caught you before you left. I have a favour to ask you.” Mahiru looked relieved when he found Licht putting away his music sheets in the living room. He would play the piano at the orphanage to entertain the children whenever he had the chance and he just finished playing his last song. Licht wondered what Mahiru wanted because he seemed to be in a rush.

“I was supposed to go out with Kuro about now but Misono just asked me to stay overnight to help with the children. I can’t leave to tell him that I can’t make it home so can you send him a message for me? He told me to meet him in front of Mikuni’s shop. I hate to make him wait for me and worry.” Mahiru said and Licht didn’t see any reason to say no.

“I’ll tell him for you. Mikuni’s shop is on my way home so it’s no trouble.” Licht saw relief flood Mahiru’s face at his answer.

“Thank you so much, Licht! Tell Kuro that I’m sorry too. This is the first time he asked me out. He said he wanted to show me the stars and I was looking forward to it.” Mahiru cheeks were a little red when he admitted that. “It’s pretty late so be careful on your way home, Licht.”

“You worry too much.” Licht chuckled and waved to him before he left. He stepped out of the orphanage and looked up at the night sky. It was dark so the town was mostly quiet as Licht walked down the street. He stayed longer than he intended but it wasn’t rare for him to lose himself in his music and forget the time. Even if it was dark, he could still make his way to Mikuni’s shop easily.

The shop was closed for the night so the area was deserted but Licht couldn’t see Kuro. He didn’t think Mahiru would tell him the wrong location so he wondered if Kuro already left. Licht was debating if he should stay a little longer when he heard something from the alley next to the shop. Thinking that it was Kuro, he followed the sound. “Kuro? I thought you were waiting in front of the shop.”

A hand suddenly came over his mouth. Licht started to turn but his arm was painfully twisted behind his back. He tried to struggle and escape but the man had a vice grip on his arm. “Sorry, Juliet, but your Romeo isn’t coming to steal you away in the night. You’ll have to make do with me. I was told not to hurt you and I don’t want to so come quietly to make this easy for the both of us.”

 _Like hell_ , Licht wanted to scream but the hand covering his mouth wouldn’t let him. He lashed out with his free arm and elbowed the man’s ribs. His attacker only loosened his grip slightly but it was enough for Licht to bite his hand. The man swore roughly and let go of Licht. Once he was free, Licht turned sharply to face him and kicked him into the wall.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Licht glared at the man. He knew he couldn’t run and let the man escape to threaten others so he needed to capture him. The blonde man raised a brow at him and then he surprisingly laughed. He stood straighter and brushed the dirt from his clothes.

“Well, this is going to be more interesting than I first thought. When Sleepy Ash asks, tell him that I did give you the easy option.” A haughty grin crept onto his face but the cold glint in his eyes told Licht how dangerous he was. Subtly, his entire demeanour changed into that of a predator and Licht prepared himself to counter his attack.

But the man was faster than Licht thought he would be. He was in front of him before Licht could move and he took his hands. The man pinned him to the wall and held his hands over his head. He pressed his body against his to stop him from moving. To Licht’s shock, he stifled his scream with a kiss. He was too surprise to react for a moment.

He only released him after he tied his hands together with an scarf. Once he was free, Licht slid down the wall. He was a little breathless from the quick kiss and stared wide eyed at the man. He knelt in front of him and brushed his thumb over his lips. “Now I see why Sleepy Ash’s so taken with you. Sorry to be so rough, Angel Eyes.”

Licht opened his mouth to yell at him but the man gagged him with a bandanna. Then he threw him over his shoulder and whistled softly. Licht couldn’t see anything but he heard the light trot of a horse. His mind began to scream as the man placed him gently on the horse. As he jumped onto the horse behind him, he whispered. “Don’t worry, Mahiru, I’ll give you back once your uncle free the Servamps.”

* * *

“Damnit, Angel Eyes, I thought Sleepy Ash said you were docile and sweet. You’re more spice than sugar.” Hyde grumbled to himself as he pulled a blanket over the dark haired man he kidnapped. The man’s personality was completely different from what Kuro described and he wondered if love made him delusional or simply blind to his faults. He rubbed his ribs where a bruise was bound to form.

At least he was quiet and sleeping deeply now. Hyde wasn’t surprised that he was so tired after everything that happened. Being kidnapped must’ve been a shock and he fought him throughout the night. The excitement finally drained him and he fell asleep. Once Hyde felt that it was safe to set up camp and rest for the night, he stopped. They were a safe distance from the town and no one was chasing them.

“If you forgive Sleepy Ash, he’s going to have his hands full with you.” Hyde looked down at the man and lightly touched the white strands in his hair. He had to admit that he was a little curious about the person that could affect Kuro so much that he would argue with his siblings over him. Seeing that, Hyde decided to use Kuro’s nickname so Mahiru wouldn’t know that Kuro had betrayed him. Kuro deserved to be the one to explain their situation.

He dearly hoped that Mahiru wouldn’t tell Kuro about their kiss. Hyde could only imagine the jealousy he would face if Kuro ever found out. At the time, he thought that it was the best way to keep him quiet while he restrained his hands. Despite the rumours, his mother raised him to be a gentleman and he didn’t like to be so rough with people. He looked down at the sleeping man and had to admit that he was handsome.

“I guess it’s safe now so we don’t need this.” Hyde gently took the gag out of his mouth to not wake him. “Rest while you can, Angel Cakes. We need to put a lot of distance between us and the town tomorrow.”

Licht tried not to move as he pretended to sleep. He was waiting for an opportunity to escape and he sensed the man leaning over him. He remembered his kiss and stiffened but the man only slipped a folded jacket beneath Licht’s head. His touch was surprisingly gentle. When he heard the man move away from him, he opened his eyes slightly. His back was turned to him so Licht jump to his feet.

Licht kicked the man and threw him off balance. Then, he bolted to his horse. His hands were tied in front of him so he was still able to ride. He grabbed the horn and placed his foot in the stirrup. Before he could pull himself onto the horse, the man whistled and the horse hurried to its master. The horse’s movement sent Licht to the ground and he couldn’t catch himself with his hands tied.

“You’re really something, Angel Eyes.” Hyde wrapped his arms around his waist before he could crash to the ground. Licht glared up at him with defiant eyes and Hyde sighed. “Look, Mahiru, I know you won’t believe a Servamp but I’m not going to hurt you so you don’t need to be so violent. I’ll return safe and sound as soon as your uncle release my siblings.”

“Mahiru? My name’s Licht Jekylland Todoroki! What do you want with my friend?” He screamed and confusion crossed his face. For a moment, Hyde thought that he was bluffing. But as he stared at him, Hyde realized that he wasn’t.

“Shit,” Hyde swore and he couldn’t have imagined the mess he made that night with one mistake.

* * *

Kuro paced Mahiru’s living room and he had to fight his instinct to stop his brother. He wished he never agreed to Hyde’s plan but it seemed like the best way to save Tsubaki at the time. It was supposed to be simple. They would kidnap the sheriff’s nephew and use him as a ransom for Tsubaki’s release. His role was to befriend Mahiru and gain his trust so it would be easier to kidnap him.

Of course, that plan became very complicated after he met Mahiru.

The more time Kuro spent with him, the more he grew to care for Mahiru. He didn’t want to hurt him and his guilt worsened every day. Kuro tried to convince Hyde to change his plan several times but his brother wouldn’t budge. After their sister was captured, his siblings decided to execute the plan early. He was outnumbered and Kuro hated himself for betraying Mahiru.

Kuro looked out the window to the rising sun and wondered where Mahiru was. He made Hyde promise not to hurt him but he was still worried. He wanted to ride to the safe house to make sure that Mahiru wasn’t hurt but he knew that he couldn’t. If he left town so soon after Mahiru disappeared, people would suspect him. As much as he wanted to see Mahiru again, Kuro was also dreading it. He could picture the betrayal on Mahiru’s face very well and it cut him like a knife.

“Damnit, why did I agree to this?” Kuro groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He heard footsteps rush up the porch and he wondered if it was his uncle. Did he realize that Mahiru was missing already? Kuro was going to wait until the afternoon to report Mahiru’s disappearance to give Hyde enough time to escape.

The last person he expected ran through the door. Mahiru crashed into the house, out of breath and pale. Kuro could see the panic and fear in his eyes and reached out for him instinctively. He ran into his arms and clung to his shirt. “Kuro, please tell me you saw Licht last night! I went to visit him on my way home so I can thank him but his mom said he never came home.”

“Slow down, Mahiru. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened.” Mahiru nodded with a shaky breath. While Kuro was confused by his presence, his priority was to comfort him. He explained the events of the previous night and Kuro’s mind started reeling. He could piece together what happened and swore beneath his breath.

Hyde kidnapped the wrong person.

“I’m really worried that Licht has been kidnapped or attacked. He never came home and Pegasus is still in his stall. Licht would never leave without his horse. When you spoke with him last night, did you notice anyone following him? We need to find him before he gets hurt. This is all my fault…” Mahiru eyes begged him for help and guilt made Kuro’s stomach heavy.

“I didn’t see Licht. When you didn’t come, I went home.” Kuro forced himself to lie and Mahiru’s crumbling expression almost broke his resolve. He wanted to hold him and comfort him but he knew that he didn’t deserve to because he was the one causing him pain. Mahiru’s hands gripping his shirt shook until they stopped. Then, he looked up at him with resolve.

“I need to save him before it’s too late. I’ll never be able to live with myself if I do nothing. I’ve never learned things like tracking and fighting so I can’t rescue him on my own. Please, help me find Licht! You told me that you used to be a tracker.” Mahiru begged him and Kuro knew that he was dooming himself with his answer.

“Okay.”

* * *

“You hungry, Angel Eyes?” Hyde asked awkwardly as he cut an apple for them to share. It was the next morning but he still didn’t know what to do about their situation. He couldn’t simply take Licht back to the town when he saw him. Most only had a vague description of what the Servamps looked like but Licht could give a detailed description to an artist. He also knew about his plan to kidnap Mahiru.

“I don’t want anything you touched, Demon.” Licht sat a safe distance from him and glared at him. Hyde shrugged and merely held up the apple slice for his horse to eat. He was a little surprised at how readily the horse ate from the man’s hand. He thought that animals had the ability to sense good in people so it shouldn’t show trust to the man.

“Look, I said I was sorry for kidnapping you. This didn’t turn out good for either of us. My plan is up in flames and I need to drag you along now.” Hyde walked closer to him and threw a bag in front of him. “There’s food in there. You need to eat because we have a long ride ahead of us. I’m going to take you to my family and we’ll decide what to do then. Don’t worry, we’re not going to hurt you.”

“How reassuring.” Licht said sarcastically. His stomach growled a little and he took the bag into his hands. It was filled with food but he didn’t see anything that would help him escape.

“You won’t find a knife or anything like that in there.” Hyde read his face and Licht’s eyes widened at him. “I think you had more than enough fun attacking me so I won’t give you another chance. I don’t want to fight you. The only thing I want is to get my siblings back.”

“If you want to see your siblings again, I’ll help you with that.” Licht said and Hyde raised a brow at him. “Untie me and I’ll take you to jail.”

Hyde burst out into laughter and ruffled Licht’s hair. “You sure are an entertaining one, Angel Eyes, but I won’t be easily captured. Eat up and then we’ll ride some more.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re going to kill me, Angel Eyes.” Hyde groaned. He had been thrown off his horse no less than five times because of Licht. He could only blame himself though. His plan to free his siblings ended terribly and he didn’t know what he should do next. He intended to kidnap the sheriff’s nephew and use him as a ransom for the release of his siblings. Instead, he accidentally carried off an angel. Most people would imagine an angel as kind and nurturing. Licht was a very anger and violent angel.

“Okay, let’s try this again. I’m going to sit behind you and that means you can’t try to push me anymore. If you do, I’m going to take you down with me.” He warned Licht as he helped him onto his horse. His hands were tied behind his back so it was a little difficult for Licht to balance. Hyde mounted the horse and sat behind him. He reached around Licht to grab the reins.

The moment the horse trotted forward, Licht threw his head backwards and hit Hyde’s chin painfully. They both fell off the horse but Hyde kept him safe in his arms. Licht landed on his chest and rolled off him as agile as a cat. Even with his hands bound, he could still fight. He tried to kick him but Hyde dodged it and grabbed his shirt. The wind was knocked out of him when he was swept off his feet and he crashed into the ground. “Why are you so difficult?”

He let go of him immediately and knelt next to him. Licht groaned and struggled to sit up. “You’re a Servamp. I’m going to put you in jail, Shit Rat.”

“It’s Hyde.” He said, surprising Licht. The Servamps were only referred to by the name C3 gave them. While the Servamps were infamous outlaws, most people didn’t know their real names or what they looked like. It was rare that someone lived after an encounter with a Servamp. Licht remembered that and he stiffened. Why hadn’t the man killed him yet?

“Don’t look at me like that.” Hyde himself didn’t know why he gave Licht his real name. Outside of his family, no one had called him that name since he was a teenager. He was certain that he would continue to call him curses rather than his name though. He stood and helped Licht stand as well. Licht flinched away from his hand when he touched him.

Hyde did nothing more than brush dirt from Licht’s clothes. “I’m not going to kill you, Lichtan. My family made a vow never to kill again. We have enough blood staining our hands. I would rather not kill you but that’s something for my family to decide. You know what I look like and that puts my family at risk. How about we try to get along?”

“That’s impossible. I’m an angel and you’re a bloody bandit.” Licht reminded him. He didn’t know if Hyde was telling him the truth about his intentions. It could be a ploy for sympathy and trick him into lowering his guard. Then again, Hyde hadn’t killed him yet and the most he done was defend himself.

Hyde mounted his horse again and he guided his horse to stand beside Licht. He took his arm and pulled him onto his lap. “No matter what you think of me, I can’t simply let you go.”

Licht stared at the horizon and wondered where they were going. No one knew where the Servamps hid after they escaped C3. He couldn’t be taking him to a city because it would be too dangerous. This could be his chance to discover their hideout and collect their bounty. All his life, he wanted to go on an adventure and this could be his only opportunity. He would let Hyde take him to the Servamps and capture them.

“So, which Servamp are you?” He asked without expecting an answer from Hyde. The silence was growing more awkward and he doubted they would have anything in common to talk about. “You only have a whip on your belt so you can’t be the gunslinger Doubt Doubt. He murdered the mother of a wealthy family despite how they open their house to him.”

“To be fair, that woman was crazy and about to… I guess that doesn’t matter now.” He wanted to defend his brother but he knew better than to tell him too much. He quickly changed the subject. “Try to guess again, Lichtan. What is my terrible crime?”

“Aside from kidnapping an angel?” Licht said sarcastically. It irritated him that Hyde laughed as if he was entirely innocent. Hyde patted his head and his large hand was surprisingly warm for a demon. “You mentioned Sleepy Ash when you took me. Is he the mastermind behind this plan to kidnap Mahiru? He was the one that killed the C3 manager overseeing the Servamps. Everyone says that he was like a father to you all.”

“He was.” He whispered, sadly. Hyde sighed and looked up at the sky above them. He came to terms with that night but he could never talk to his siblings about it. “When Sleepy Ash opened our cell and told us we were free, we all had mixed feelings. But, as Shakespeare says:  _Things without all remedy should be without regret; what’s done is done._ ”

“You know Shakespeare?” Hyde nodded in answer. He didn’t expect for an outlaw to be well educated. Licht shook his head and reminded himself that Hyde was a criminal. “The manager took in the eight of you when you were orphans but you still killed him. The Servamps have a habit of killing people close to them. Lawless of Greed murdered his fiancé for her money.”

He gasped when Hyde suddenly jerked on the reins and his horse abruptly stopped. He lowered Licht to the ground but he didn’t dismount himself. His red eyes were as hard as rubies and his voice was cold for the first time since they met. “I’m tired of our guessing game. You can walk back to your little town and I’ll find a bank to rob. That would be fun after our boring conversation. Bye, Angel Eyes.”

Licht was too shocked to stop him from riding away. He had been so adamant about taking him to his family yet he set him free once he was bored? He was glad but he didn’t know what to do now. Returning home would be impossible because he didn’t know where he was. Following Hyde to find the Servamp’s hideout would be equally difficult when he was riding a horse. Either way, he needed to cut the ropes binding his hands first.

* * *

“So, I have to sit in this cell for another week? It’s boring in here.” Tsubaki whined and Kuro covered his mouth before anyone could hear him. He knocked out the deputies guarding the cells but the other officers outside the room might hear them. “I can’t believe you two messed up my rescue. What happened? This would all be easier if you let me break myself out.”

“That would lead to a shootout and that’s too dangerous.” Kuro reminded his brother. “I sneaked in here while Mahiru was talking to his uncle. I can’t stay long to talk. Hyde accidentally kidnapped Mahiru’s friend instead of him. But Mahiru wants to go after then and save Licht. He doesn’t know about the plan but he likely feels responsible. He asked me to help track Licht.”

“This could be our next best opportunity to use Mahiru for a ransom. Just lead him to the safehouse and then tie him up.” Tsubaki suggested but Kuro didn’t respond. The idea crossed his mind and he knew that it would be best to free his siblings. Wrath could see how conflicted her older brother was. Even if Kuro himself couldn’t admit it, she could tell that he was becoming attached to Mahiru and didn’t want to hurt him. That was the reason she tried to free Tsubaki by herself.

“There’s no need to do anything rash unless C3 comes. I’ll get you out before they come to pick you up.” He promised. He loved his siblings dearly despite how they weren’t related by blood. Long ago, he promised he would protect them. Kuro nodded to them before he stood and slipped out of the room like a ghost. No one noticed him as he walked to the sheriff’s office.

Mahiru came to the jailhouse to tell his uncle about his plan and Kuro took the opportunity to see his siblings again. He was glad to see that they were unharmed. He thought Mahiru would be finished soon so he went back to him. The office door was slightly opened and Kuro peered inside.

Mahiru was speaking with his uncle and he could hear that they were arguing. He knew how close the family was and became worried. He felt a little guilty when he heard Mahiru’s voice. “Thinking simply, I have to save Licht. You don’t need to worry about me. Kuro agreed to help me track them. He was a tracker before he came to this town.”

“It’s too dangerous, Mahiru. You don’t know how to shoot a gun, let alone capture a bandit. I can send others to find Licht. There’s no need for you to put yourself in danger.” His uncle said. Mahiru bit his lip and he knew that his uncle was right to be worried. But he refused to sit at home while his friend was in danger. He was beyond concerned for his best friend.

“Excuse me,” He turned towards the door once he heard a knock. Kuro awkwardly stepped into the office and stood next to Mahiru. “We both know how stubborn Mahiru is. If you tell him not to go after Licht, he will only sneak out in the night alone. Isn’t that more dangerous than giving him your blessing now? I’ll be with and I promise on my father’s grave that I will bring him back to you.”

Kuro took out a hunting knife and placed it on the table. “This belonged to my father and it’s the only thing of value I have. Please hold onto it until I come back to this room with Mahiru next to me. I promise to bring back your nephew even if it cost me everything.”

“Wait, I can’t let you make that kind of promise for my sake.” Mahiru tried to take the knife back for him. His uncle had already locked it in his drawer.

“If you’re going to take it so seriously, thinking simply, I can trust you with my nephew.” Toru agreed with a reluctant smile. Kuro walked around the desk and shook the man’s hand. “If I’m keeping your knife, I will give you a gun? It’s dangerous and you need a way to defend yourself.”

“I don’t use a gun on principal.” He shook his head and told him. Kuro reassured him, “Don’t worry, I can protect Mahiru without one. I plan to search for Licht’s trail this afternoon but it might be difficult because we know so little about what happened that night. Can we borrow Licht’s horse? Pegasus might be able to help us find him.”

“Of course,” Toru nodded and they continued to discuss the journey.

After a while, it was time to leave and Mahiru hugged his uncle. He always thought of him as the father he never had and promised to be careful to not worry him. Mahiru left with Kuro and he smiled up at him. He couldn’t be happier that he stood up for him and convinced his uncle to let them go after Licht. He was confident he could save Licht with his help.

Mahiru glanced down the hall and made sure no one was watching them. He reached over and tugged lightly on Kuro’s sleeve. With a secretive smile, Mahiru took out his knife from his belt. He had to chuckle when he saw Kuro’s eyes widen. It was rare that he could surprise him. “I stole it back for you while you were speaking with my uncle. I’ll tell my uncle that I took it so don’t worry.”

“You didn’t need to do that for me.” Kuro took the hunting knife from him and ran his thumb over the pattern on its hilt. “Thank you.”

“It’s belonged to your father and it must be important to you so, please, don’t give it away for my sake.” Mahiru placed his hand over Kuro’s and smiled up at him. The trust and affection in his eyes made Kuro a little guilty. He thought the most important thing in his life was his family. But he was quickly becoming closer to Mahiru. If a time came when he had to choose one, he didn’t know which he would pick.

* * *

“I swear I’ll murder that demon as soon as I find him again.” Licht muttered angrily to himself and he rubbed his wrist to ease the dull pain. He managed to free his hands with a sharp rock he found. Thankfully, he was able to do so without hurting his hand. He loved playing his piano so he took care of his hands. His dream was to travel the world and play his piano for people.

He tried to follow Hyde to collect his bounty but the distance between them grew too quickly. No matter how confident Licht was, he knew that it was impossible to catch a man on his horse. He decided to return home and fetch his own horse, Pegasus. Licht was also worried about his friend Mahiru. The Servamps had targeted him before and they might try again.

Licht was determined to capture Hyde now.

If only he knew where he was. They travelled a fair distance from his home and the sun was quickly disappearing behind the mountains. He needed to find shelter and build a fire before it became night. Licht wondered if he would come across someone he could ask for help. He spotted a rock outcrop that would keep him sheltered from the rain and cold.

He broke off branches of the bush next to the outcrop to start a fire. A foul smell hit him when he parted the branches. Licht discovered a small rabbit in the bush but it didn’t move when he poked it. He realized that it was dead and his heart dropped. “Poor thing, this is no place for you to rest. I’ll make a proper burial for you.”

He took the rabbit to a little distance from the outcrop. Licht loved animals but he would rather not sleep next to one. He didn’t have anything to create a hole for a proper grave so he piled rocks on top of the dead animal. He tried to arrange the large stones into a gravestone. As he placed the last rock in place, he heard a growl behind him. He jumped to his feet and turned sharply.

Before him, there was a coyote. The scent of the dead rabbit had likely attracted it. Licht slowly backed away and took a rock from the gravestone to protect himself. He knew that he couldn’t break eye contact with the coyote or turn his back to it because it would attack him. The best way to deter the attack was to scare the coyote away.

Licht screamed as loud as he could and hurled the rock at it. He struck the coyote and it whimpered slightly. He hated to hurt animals but he picked up another stone. The coyote pawed at the ground in front of the dead rabbit and Licht threw the rock at it. “Stop it! Don’t eat Mr. Bunny.”

The coyote turned on him and searched for another rock. He couldn’t possibly outrun the animal and the best he could do was dodge its sharp claws. Licht jumped to the side and slowly placed more distance between them. He bumped into something and he thought he hit the outcrop for a moment. He realized that it was a horse and he looked away from the coyote in surprise.

“Your Romeo came back for you, Angel Eyes.” Hyde tipped his hat and dismounted. His whip uncurled like a snake at his side. He took Licht’s arm and pulled him closer to his side. With a flick of his wrist, he cracked the whip. The coyote growled but it didn’t try to attack them. He whipped the ground in front of it and dust floated into the air.

That finally scared away the coyote and it darted away. Licht realized that he was holding onto Hyde’s arm and let go of him quickly. He hated the grin he had as he folded his whip. “You sure find yourself in danger often. First, a Servamp attacks you and then you were attacked by a coyote. At least you’re lucky enough to be rescued by a dashing hero.”

“Rescued by a dashing hero? I don’t see one here.” Licht snapped back at him.

“He’s right behind you. Hedgie, my horse, forced me to come back to you.” He gestured to his horse. Licht’s face softened as he turned to the animal and stroked its muzzle. He laughed when the horse nudged him with its nose. His childlike expression was surprisingly charming. He never thought he could make such an expression because he would only scowl at him.

Hyde told him that the horse took him back but he returned because he felt guilty for leaving him. His emotions got the better of him and he needed a moment alone. After a while, he realized his mistake and turned back. It would be nearly impossible for him to return to his town soon and the night was dangerous. He didn’t know if Licht would find shelter before sunset.

“You’re such a good horse, Hedgie. Why are you working with this demon? If you take me home, I’ll adopt you.” Licht tried to coax the horse to help him.

“Hey, don’t go stealing someone’s horse.” Hyde quickly took his horse back from him. He tethered Hedgie to the outcrop and then pulled off his bags. The sun was setting already so he decided to make camp for the night. “I’ll stay up and protect you if the scary coyote comes back. Tomorrow, we’ll continue west and we should reach my family in a few weeks.”

“Once we’re there, I’ll escape and bring the authorities to capture your family.” Licht warned and took the water flask from his bag to wash his hands. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Hyde’s shocked expression. Drinking water was precious when travelling through the valley and he was cleaning his hands with it. “I just buried a dead bunny and I need to wash my hands.”

“You really are someone special.” Hyde was flabbergasted by him and smiled wearily. He took down the blankets and began to set up camp.


End file.
